Del amor al odio el pequeño espionaje de Iori
by Clow reed1
Summary: Muchas cosas empiezan en lo viajes, tambien descubres muchas cosas... para Iori empezar a descrubir esas cosas de grandes le provoca curiosidad


Del amor al odio... el pequeño espionaje erótico de Iori

YamatoxDaisuke, Iori

Por Clow Reed

Notas: hmmmm que mas puedo decir de mi primer fic de Digimon... =3

no puedo creerlo... por mucho que se lleven mal, no esta bien hablar así de su propia hermana...

La luz de luna en el digimundo iluminaba los pensamientos de un niño elegido, las aventuras habían vuelto a ellos luego de 3 años... que tiempos aquellos, ahora un clon de Taichi lideraba el nuevo grupo de niños elegidos... por alguna razón con cualquier cosa que Daisuke dijera Yamato se molestaba...

En todo caso eso no era lo que tenía al digielegido tirado fuera del campamento donde los demás menos T.K. y Daisuke descansaban... debían salvar a los digimons de las garras del malvado Digimon Kaiser

"hermano ya puedes ir a descansar" T.K. se le acercaba acompañado de Daisuke "nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar"

"Hmm...." Yamato se levanto pasando a un lado de los chicos, las chispas al cruzar miradas con el moreno hizo que a T.K le cayera una gota de su frente

"no se por que tienes un hermano tan entrometido" le comento Daisuke a T.K. lo bastante fuerte para que Yamato escuchara

"y yo no se como T.K. puede juntarse con un chico tan malagradecido" grito Yamato antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

"encendamos una fogata.... esta haciendo frío y queda mucha noche" T.K. juntaba trozos de madera tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, Daisuke podía estas horas reclamándole el por que su hermano se quejaba de la mala relación que tenía con su hermana

"supongo que el hecho de habernos criado por separado influye en eso.." ya con la fogata prendida los dos chicos se sentaron frente a ella.

"cuanto te apuesto que si se hubieran criado juntos ahora no podrían ni verse" Daisuke jugaba con el fuego

"no lo creo" T.K. sonrío "conozco a mi hermano como la palma de mi mano"

"uuuuuhhh.... que tierno... será mejor que valla a dar una vuelta..." levantándose un poco molesto Daisuke dejo solo a T.K. internándose también en el bosque.

"YA CASATE!!!" le grito el rubio ante al mal humor de su compañero

"con tu mama!!!" respondió Daisuke desapareciendo

Por fin tranquilo, pensaba Yamato... sentándose en un tronco con un block en su falda y su walkman en mano... así comenzaba la sesión creativa de Yamato Ishida

Caminando por el bosque pateando lo que encontraba (excepto Digimons) Daisuke pasaba el mal rato, odiaba que se le criticara por algo tan absurdo como eso... aunque de un tiempo a esta parte su paciencia era menos... Tal vez T.K tuviera razón y necesitaba casarse... Nah!! Además era obviamente muy joven para eso, además recién había comenzado a interesarse en cosas como esas.... y desinteresarse en Hikari

La voz de Yamato lo salvo de chocar con un árbol "debo fijarme por donde voy... " antes de poder cambiar de dirección fue empujado fuertemente al suelo y al abrir los ojos su disgusto fue mayor

"Ah! Eres tu..." el rubio lo observaba por encima ya que pesando que era algún enemigo lo había botado al suelo poniéndosele encima.

"algún problema con que sea yo?..." y con enojo Daisuke forcejeo para soltarse. También noto el Walkman y el block.

"que estabas escribiendo?" con una ceja levantada el moreno miro a Yamato quien rápidamente lo soltó para tomar sus cosas

"cosas que un Gaki como tu no entendería"

"uuuhhh.... el mas grande" Daisuke le saca la lengua, a lo que Yamato se le vuelve a acercar... demasiado para el gusto del moreno

"que haces despierto a esta hora Iori?" T.K. miraba hacía la entrada de la carpa

"pensé que alguno de ustedes necesitaría descansar"

"descuida" sonrío un poco somnoliento T.K

"no soy un niño!!" Iori hizo un puchero

"lo se... lo se..." volvió a sonreír T.K

"a propósito, donde esta Daisuke?!"

"no lo se... supongo que fue a que se le bajaran los humos por ahí"

"no será peligroso a estas horas?"

"descuida..."

"pero... es el líder!! No sería mas tentador para el Digimon Kaizer hacerle algo a él que a alguno de nosotros?"

"uh... no había pensado en eso"

"iré a buscarlo!!!" un chibi eufórico Iori corrió hacía el bosque sin dejar a T.K decir nada.

"eres tu quien cree que por ser mas grande tiene la razón" gruño el moreno. "nadie se mete en los asuntos de mi familia..."

"sabes?, la luz de luna te sienta bastante bien... " con una mirada penetrante por parte de Yamato, Daisuke tembló

"desde.... cuando.... te dio por decir cursilerías... ahora si me permites ponerme de pie" Daisuke se ponía mas nervioso por las miradas que Yamato le daba... que demonios le pasa a este... hace un momento solo me insultaba

"pensé que no habrían ido muy lejos" Iori caminaba con cierto cuidado por el bosque buscando a Daisuke, ya en el camino recordó que el hermano mayor de T.K. los acompañaba y cuando salió de la carpa no se encontraba.

"tal vez regreso al mundo real..." pensó el chico... cuan errado estaba ya que el cantante estaba en el Digimundo.

"detente quieres?.... tu no quieres hacer esto ni yo tampoco" mas nervioso Daisuke trataba de alejarse de Yamato quien lo sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos y piernas.

"depende del punto de vista, me sacas tanto de quicio que me estas obligando..." y con una de sus manos desabrochaba los pantalones del chico debajo suyo

"aahhh.... ahora resulta que quieres castigarme? Bastardo abusador!!!!" con mas fuerza que antes Daisuke trataba de soltarse

"no lo veas de esa manera... tómalo como un premio ne?" sin mas se abalanzo sobre Daisuke besándolo con pasión.

NYA!!!!! Mi primer beso.... ;_; ijole... no besa tan mal... uuuhhh... no sabía que eso se podía hacer... OO pero que estoy diciendo!!!

un agitado Daisuke por fin logra separarse de su opresor... solo que sin pantalones y con una evidente erección, lo que hizo a Yamato lamerse los labios

"DEVUÉLVEME ESO!!!!" gritaba un chibi Daisuke

"ven por ellos" Yamato ondeaba los pantalones "hmmm si lo pienso mejor.." se levanto acercándose al moreno "te los devuelvo"

al verlo acercarse Daisuke noto que mantenía su vista en una zona en particular, bajo la vista para encontrarse con su propia erección

"en serio quieres que me aleje?, al parecer tienes un problema..." Yamato el sonrió ampliamente acercándose, Daisuke quiso correr avergonzado pero rápidamente el rubio lo abrazo introduciendo su mano por la ropa interior llegando a la razón de la vergüenza del chico.

"NYA!!! Suéltame!!!" Gimió Daisuke, lo que para Yamato fue un dulce incentivo

"no... pensé que estarías menos desarrollado... pero la tienes mas grande que T.K. y no sabes cuan contento me pone" y apretándose mas al moreno lo dejo sentir su propia erección, a la que Daisuke no pudo mas que volver a gemir ya que también estaba siendo masturbado con suavidad

"Ya... ma..." con solo un poco de estimulo Daisuke no tenía control de sus propios deseos, lo que ponía a su rubio acompañante mas ansioso.

Los gemidos de Daisuke alertaron a Iori que por un momento los confundió con aullidos pero que al acercarse distinguió de donde provenían en realidad.

OO!!! Daisuke-kun?, Yamato-san? por alguna razón Iori se quedo mirando fijamente la escena.... ... podría haber intervenido en el rescate de Daisuke, pero no... se quedo viendo... con 8 años... simplemente comenzaba a preguntar y/o investigar sobre sexo y otras cosas

"nada te costaba ves?" Yamato seguía masturbándolo mientras lo regresaba al lugar cerca del árbol y de Iori, pues consideraba que era mas cómodo

"como dije... me sacas tanto de quicio... pero a la vez me enciendes tanto que no iba aguantar tener que hacerte mío un día de estos" y acostándolo en la hierba termino de desvestirlo

Iori no cabía en si al verlos, así su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por primera vez de excitación... de su propia excitación

"Vamos Dai-chan... tu sabes como entusiasmarme"

"entusiasmarte?... si como no..." una cachetada seguida de un golpe por parte de Yamato, con todo lo sucedido Iori ni sabía si entrometerse... aunque hubiera querido un problema debajo de sus pantalones lo impidió.

Las manos tocando el cuerpo un poco formado de Daisuke... los gemidos del mismo por causa de las manos de Yamato, la atmósfera que se había creado a pesar de la ya menos resistencia del moreno y los deseos por hacerle pedir mas del rubio, todo confabulaba en contra Iori y su pequeño espionaje erótico.

"vamos Daisuke... o acaso no estabas por empezar a hacerte esto tu solo..." Yamato seguía estimulándolo... bajando con sus manos hasta la abertura del chico obligándolo a lubricarle los dedos... a lo que el moreno lamío gustosos... ya estaba totalmente a sus propios deseos y los de Yamato

se debe sentir tan bien... mientras Iori los observaba trataba de sostenerse... una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón satisfaciéndose en silencio para no se notado... algo difícil ya que era su primera vez.

"aaahhh... Yamato..." Daisuke gimió al sentir uno por uno los dedos del rubio introduciéndolos para acostumbrándolo, pero primero... a ver que podía hacer con su pequeño niño elegido... y para su sorpresa... Daisuke lo miro antes de decir las palabras que estaba esperando

"sigue... onegai...." gateando se acerco al rubio.

Con una gran sonrisa Yamato Ishida recibió al moreno entre sus piernas "veamos... Dai-chan" abriendo sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su miembro... el que Daisuke lamió con un gusto que ni el mismo podía explicar

"crees que comía helado por nada?" y con una lamida desde la base hasta la punta Daisuke hacía temblar tanto a Yamato como a Iori que al cambiar de posición, la pareja había quedado a la vista para el chico, quien no pudo evitar gemir en voz baja sosteniéndose lo mas que podía al árbol que había escogido para apoyarse... aprovechándose de los gemidos de Daisuke y de Yamato para ocultar su espionaje

"que pasa Daisuke?" preguntaba el rubio agarrandolo del pelo, la intensidad del moreno había disminuido (a pesar de que Yamato seguía estimulándolo con sus dedos)

"Hmmm... nada... es que ya no soporto..." un agitado Daisuke respondió

"por hoy no llegaremos tan lejos.." con algo que para Daisuke fue sutileza Yamato lo incitaba a seguir con lo de antes para terminar.

"así que te acobardas cantante de cuarta?" con mas decisión el moreno se tiro encima de Yamato

"cantante de cuarta?, como te atreves!!"

"quiero terminar con esto... no puedes dejarme así, nadie se mete con Daisuke Motomiya!!!" y ahora es Yamato quien levanta una ceja con curiosidad y un poco de temor, mas cuando con mas violencia que antes Daisuke disfrutaba del miembro del rubio a quien solo le quedaba gemir pidiendo mas ayudando indirectamente a Iori que seguía con lo suyo ya casi por terminar

"Daisuke!!! Aaahhh.... HHmmmm....." Yamato ya no cabía en si de lo excitado que estaba

"aja!!! Te rindes?... pues aun queda lo mejor" con una sonrisa maliciosa Daisuke se acomodo lo mejor que pudo sentándose lentamente en el miembro de Yamato, sosteniéndose apoyado a cada una de las manos del rubio para avitar que tomara el control de la situación

Agh.... quien me viera... aaah... no lo vuelvo a hacer... duele "quien demonios te manda a tenerla tan grande!!! Yamato!!!" Daisuke seguía sentándose con dificultad

"y nadie te dijo que estas demasiado apretado?!!!" Yamato intentaba tomar el control aunque era detenido por el moreno

"bueno..." Daisuke se le acerca al rostro hablándole en voz baja "vas a ser el primero y el último con el privilegio así que se va a mantener así..."

"eso lo veremos..." la media sonrisa del rubio contrasto con la expresión de placer de Daisuke

Por otro ladoya casi sin tomar en cuenta a Yamato y Daisuke, Iori termino... gracias a dios no había sido descubierto y había visto la escena mas excitante que podía protagonizar su adorado Daisuke... si, tenía que reconocerlo... estaba perdidamente enamorado del moreno líder de ls nuevos niños elegidos

Recuperando de a poco el aliento Yamato podía terminar de disfrutar al moreno eyaculando dentro de él.

"tenías que saber dejar un puto recuerdo, ne?, blondi?" la mirada un tanto enojada de Daisuke lo sorprendió

"pensé..." a Yamato parecía afectarle la fría mirada del otro chico, quien se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y dolores arreglándose, luego se acerco al rubio que aun yacía recostado "ese fue tu problema Yamato Ishida... pensaste" y con una sonrisa se alejo lentamente hacía el campamento; Iori se había camuflado tratando de que Daisuke no lo descubriera aunque el chico mas alto sin mirar... le dio por entendido que SI lo había descubierto

"Iori... regresemos?"

"Daisuke-kun!!!... cuando..." Iori se sorprendió dejándose ver

"eso no importa..." le sonrío "los demás deben estar preocupados..."

El menor de los niños elegidos lo sigue en silencio preguntándose cuando se había percatado de su presencia... y si fue así...

Owari...

Notas: MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Que puedo decir... mi primer y no ultimo fic de Digimon... y... disculpas por el abrupto final...


End file.
